Recovery
by WellxWisher
Summary: The missing scene between Piper, Leo, and baby Chris in the recovery room. Oneshot. Please R&R! Spellchecked version.


**Recovery**

Here's a little oneshot I wrote a few months back and just got around to typing up. It takes place at the end of Season 6. Hope you like it, and please R&R:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed; only the DVD copies of Seasons 1-6.

A/N: Words in italics are Leo's thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the recovery room closed, and for the first time, Leo was alone with Piper – and baby Chris. _Why is it hard to breathe?_

"Hi, little guy! Hi, baby!"

Piper's soft voice forced Leo to turn around and look at mother and son. Piper was wearing the same magical smile that appeared on her face whenever she looked at Wyatt. She unwrapped Chris' blanket a little, and started playing with his tiny fingers. "One...and two...and three...and four..."

_You're gonna have to talk sometime, Leo._ He swallowed. "Um, Piper, what are you doing?

Piper didn't look up as she replied. "Counting. I have to make sure he has all his fingers and toes."

Leo smiled. "Here. Let me." Tentatively he laid his hand on the bundle, closed his eyes, and let his senses examine the little boy. _My little boy. _After a moment he opened his eyes. "Ten fingers, ten toes. He's healthy. Perfect."

Piper ran her finger down Chris' cheek. "Look at him, Leo! Christopher Perry Halliwell." _Her eyes are so bright, so beautiful._ "Look at what we made! We're parents; again!" She tensed suddenly. "Oh God. Leo. We're already parents. Wyatt!" the hand that wasn't cradling the infant gripped Leo's arm. "Where's Wyatt? Is he safe? Gideon! On no, did you stop him? And Chris, big Chris. Where's he? And Paige and Phoebe, they...oh no. I cast a spell and –"

_Please stop panicking. You are the love of my life, the mother of my child—children. I can't bear to hear your voice so scared._ "Piper, Hush!"

She obeyed, looking up at him, eyes wide and fearful. "Um..." _What do I say? She just had a baby and nearly died in the process. I can't just tell her that I killed the Elder, conspired with my evil twin from an alternate dimension to kill Gideon after he killed big Chris...the same Chris that's snuggled in her arms..." _

"Leo, I'm going crazy here. What's going on?"

_Guess I just have to wing it._ "Piper, everything's okay. Wyatt is perfectly safe. He's out in the waiting room with Phoebe and Paige. We undid the spells—"

"But Gideon! What—"

_He's gone. I killed him._ "Relax, Piper. I...I took care of Gideon." He looked up at her and nearly broke when he saw the realization creep into her eyes.

"Oh Leo..."

She reached up and placed a comforting hand on his face, then started stroking his hair. Love surged through all of Leo's being. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Nothing," he said, "nothing, in this world or the next, will even think about laying a hand on my family and get away with it."

Piper's eyes filled with tears. "I know, Leo. I know."

The moment stretched. _I'll never move from this spot. This...this is bliss. I can't risk moving and finding out it's all a dream—_

"And...what about Chris?" she looked down at the drowsy baby. "Big Chris, I mean—where's he? Is he safe?"

_Don't loose it now, Leo. Keep it together. Chris is right here. Right here. Remember that._ "Chris...Big Chris...he's gone back to wherever it is that he's supposed to be right now."

Piper closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "He's our brave son." She opened her eyes. "We are going to take such good care of him." With that she lifted little Chris to her shoulder and wrapped him in the tightest hug the newborn could handle. _She knows. How does she know?_

"Excuse me."

The nurse's approach startled the couple from their shared musings. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but little Chris needs to eat. We can fix him a bottle, but your doctor said that you wanted to breastfeed. Do you think you can give it a go, Miss Halliwell?"

"Oh, absolutely." Piper handed Chris to the nurse and motioned for Leo to help her sit up. He did so. "And it's Mrs. Halliwell."

Leo's heart leapt. _Mrs.?_

The nurse looked confused. "But the chart says—"

Piper waved her hand dismissively. "Clerical error." She looked up at Leo. "Leo and I are married." she reached out and took his hand. "He's my husband."

Leo felt like he had been brought back to life. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed Piper...kissed his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After Chris was done eating and his parents had spent some more time drinking in the wonderful sight of their newest miracle, Leo had taken the baby to visit with his aunts and older brother. It was mostly a blur; Phoebe squealing and fussing and crying and cooing in overly ridiculous baby talk, Paige trying her best not to sink to Phoebe's level of blubbering and failing miserably. Wyatt was curious and poked at the blankets a few times, and at Phoebe's urgings planted a sloppy kiss on the infant's head, which made his aunts even more emotional. A nurse with a no-nonsense attitude got up from her desk and informed them that it was late, and Leo marveled that he was able to persuade the sisters to leave for home with relatively little trouble.

----------------------------------------------------

Back in Piper's room Leo kissed his wife gently on the forehead. "Goodnight." he turned to walk out of the room, let her get some rest.

Piper stirred. "Leo?"

He turned. "Yes honey?"

Her voice was shy and sweet. "Stay with me?"

_Nothing would make me happier._ "Of course." he pulled a chair over to the side of her bed and held her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours later. Visiting hours had been over for a long time now, but Piper had threatened to "Raise Holy Hell" as she put it, if anyone made Leo leave. So he had watched her sleep, and felt more at peace than he had in months. The Elders had called once. He ignored them.

Piper woke with a start and turned to her husband. "Leo."

"I'm right here, honey."

She smiled. "I just had the most beautiful dream. You an me and our sons and another baby...Phoebe and Paige and their families...we were all together and it was good." She squeezed his hand. "Getting there won't be easy. But we're going to do it, Leo. We are going to make it."

_I love you._ "I love you, Piper."

"I love you too, Leo." she laid down and immediately fell back asleep. Without hesitation Leo climbed into bed and carefully cradled her against him before he too sank into slumber.

------------------------------------------------

When they woke the next morning neither Leo nor Piper remembered the dream; but for the rest of the day they were utterly and purely happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see I'm a sucker for those family togetherness moments...anyways, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!

-WellxWisher


End file.
